Devil's Lover
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Hinata movies to a new school and meets sasuke and he is not what he seems. au
1. Chapter 1

Devil's Lover

prologue

_**are dreams/ "talking" 'thoughts'**_

_** "I now produce you man and wife." the priest said. Hinata turn to face the man of her dreams the one person she loves and was surprised to see it was Naruto. "Hinata I love you, and I know you love me to. Lets just forget about that loser" 'No' Hinata screamed in her head she couldn't forget the man she gave her heart to. Yet she couldn't remember him. "yes" right after the words left her mouth a scary voice road out "no I'm not about to let you have her." Everyone was running around and Naruto was pulling her along. "Its the devil, king of hell!" Hinata was trying to get to the dark shape "S**__-___"Hinata time to get up for your first day of school1" Hinata's cousin Neji yelled at her "Ok im up." '_weird dream I don't even know this Naruto guy.'_ she sighed and got up and ready to face a new day.

authoress note. this is my first story and I want you to tell me whatever your thoughts are on it. its better to know what you can fix than to think its all ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Hyuga just sat there staring into space as the vice principal went on and one about how great to have her here._ So not ture. _

Now most kids in her place would and probably cursed. But not her being the Hyuga heir meant she was brought up polite and proper.

"Now miss Hyuga, I have someone who is going to show you to your classes. She is also to help you if you need it. You may come in now."

A pretty girl , that's what her sister would say if she was here, walked in with pink hair.

_I wounded if its natural or dyed. _

"You called me Miss Shizune?" She asked in that fake nice voice.

"Yes take Hinata here to and show her, her classes" who the teachers here obviously didn't hear.

"Yes ma" she looked as pain as Hinata felt.

As they're walking out they didn't see the blonde boy come into the office

_Sweet a new girl. This is going to be all some._

_Naruto thought as he ran to tell his friends._

"_Ok how about a party at my house!" _

_Yelled a brown hair teenage boy who was at a bunch of lookers with some others kids. Every one was looking at him. Then a kid with blood-red hair broke the quite air._

"_And why should we have a party at your house Kiba? Did you finely have a girl ask you out."_

_Ever one laughed at that as Kiba blushed. _

"_How about getting the new girl in our group and away from Sakura? That a good reason.?" _

_Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked at the blonde know as Naruto. _

_Choji was the first to speak. "And how are we going to do that?! Are we going to go up to her and be like 'Hey how are you? That's good. oh we want you to hang out with us and not the crazy chick Sakura.' Yeah I can totally see her doing that. Can't you?" _

_Everyone of the so called "bad boy group looked at Choji liked he grown an extra Head "Wow Choji that is so a great idea. I would have never thought of it" That being said by the stupidest boy in Khoana high._

"_And when you cant think he can get any dumper." The little pow-wow was stopped by the bell. _

"_Got to go boys see you at lunch. Coming Gaara or you spiking" "Coming" _

_With that the group spilt up and went to their classes. But what Sauske didn't know was the girl that Naurto was talking about was in his classes. And I do mean all of them._

_authernote: here is the 2nd part of the story tell me if there is anything I can improve on. thinks Yin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Old friends and New Friends

"Class be quite NOW!" 

The art teacher Mr. Sasori yelled out to the class. "We have a new student. Every one please say hi to Miss Hinata." 

Every eye came up to rest on her. Hinata looked around the room to see where an open set was at when baby blue eyes that came with blonde hair cought hers and smiled. "Now why don't you go set next to Miss Tayuya." 

The teacher told more than asked. Hinata started her way there with her head down, more to make sure she didn't trip that her being shy. 

Tayuay smiled at her when she got to her and waited till the teacher went on talking about what moving their were watching today.

"Its good to see you again. Now maybe with you here Ino will stop hanging out with the school's slut." 

Hinata almost laughed at her old friend not for what she said but for what she didn't say. "I'm very proud of you Tayuya. you didn't curse. so who's the slut?"

Hinata looked around to make sure nobody was looking at them. They weren't the were looking at the TV, sleeping, or doing something else. So she didn't miss the shocked look on the pinkish-red heads face. "Sakura Haruno. I am really shocked that you didn't know that. I mean I know your new here but you had to pick up on the sings." 

Hinata turn her head to Tayuya and told her the truth. "I notice that she had a fake sweet voice to the teachers. I also saw some of the looks that the boys were giving her. But to tell you the truth I was really hoping to member my way to my classes so I don't have to be around her." 

Tayuya laughed, no giggled, quietly. She turn to her friend and giggled some more at the looked of pure schooked. "What's the matter Hina?" "You giggled. In all the years I've know you, You have never giggled."

Tayuya laughed and told Hinata that she tell her later. "Now let me see your classes." As she looked over she got a look of pure happiness and horror. "Ok Hina. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that you have every class with me. The bad new is that Haruno's in them too." 

It was a good thing the bell ring or else the class would've been given the sight of the new girl fallen out of her seat. The look of pure horror in her petty lavender eyes. It was to much for the golden eye girl as she laughed at her friend as she helped her up.

They walked out of class not noticing the way to pair of eyes looked at them. "Sasuke am I going crazy or did the new girl and Tayuya got to be friends fast?" Asked the sea-green eye boy to the black eye boy. "I don't know. If you are than I'm on the trip with you. See you Gaara." 

"Ok Hinata. These are my friends. Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Sakon." The silver haired teen cried out at that. "Hey why do I have to be last. It isn't cause I'm younger is it? Because I'm month younger the Kimimaro and his the second oldest out of us." 

Everyone laughed at that and told him to shut up and be quite. "Who is the oldest?" Hinata asked as she got used to hanging out with these people faster than she usually dose. "Oh. That would be Ukon. Sakon's brother."

Jirobo told her since everyone else was trying to get Kidomaru to take off his hat. "So Hinata. What made you move here?" Kimimaro asked leaving Tayuya and Sakon to deal with Kidomaru. " Well I guess some of it was cause all my friends are here, and my dad thought we be safer here."

"Oh! How is everyone? I haven't seen them in so fucking long."

"Tayuya!! How many times must I tell you that is not how a young lady speaks!!" Yelled, no more liked screamed Jirobo. Tayuay just stuck her tong out at him while everyone else laughed.

"I just don't get it?" 

The caption, co-caption to be more likely, said to her group of friends. Which was the cheerleaders. Every one looked up and asked at the same time. "Don't get what Sakura?"

she sighed

"How the new girl could just go off with that girl who curse a lot and her gothic friends. Why doesn't she hang out with us. I mean the assent principle asked for me to show her around school."

Karin looked over to where the caption of the cheerleaders was looking and took a good look at the new girl. What she saw was a petty short, kind of cute girl with blue black and purple hair and lavender eyes. 

"Maybe she know her before she moved here. It could happen." 

She saw Sakura sigh out of the corner of her eye. 

"Yeah. I just need to try harder. If only Ino had the same lunch as we do. Than maybe I could get her to hang out with us."

It was true out of all the cheerleaders Ino was the only one who would hang out with any body who she thought was ok. The only reason she didn't was because of Sakura. 

an: ok here the next part of the story. Let me know who everything is. Sorry if the charters are a little OOC. Not very good at getting them how the are in the mang. and I also notice that I didn't put the disclaimer in my stores. sorry about that but really if I do own Naruto it would be way different then it is now. thanks yin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yin-Yang Werewolf

Author note: This is the next chapter in the story. Hope you like it. I do not own Naruto or any of the charters. The only one I own is Emma. The oc.

"What do you know? If isn't little Hinata. What are you doing so far form home?"

Said girl turn around trying not to smile. Now most kids would be thinking who would know the lavender eye girl who was only here a day. But trust her to find all her friends here at Konoha High. "Well you know it got so boring be there all by myself since all my friends lift me. Now what to you think of that Emma?"

Emma laughed and throw her arm around Hinata. "I cant help it. You are so damn cute. So did you know that little Sakura has been eyeing you since you came here." "She what?! Oh that's it! I'm going to fucking kill her. There is nothing that can stop me. Oh hey there Emma. When did you get back? How was the family?"

Tayuya came up to them forgetting all about go over there and killing Sakura. They all set outside during lunch. The cheerleaders were setting over there acting all high and mighty. "Just now. They were good didn't piss me off. Now is Sakura still going after Sasuke or did she finely get it that he doesn't want her."

They both laughed while Hinata looked at them confused. "Who sasuke? And why is Sakura after him?" They looked over at then smiled. They know she was new and had to tell her all about. "Ok see those boys over there. The ones in all black. The one with the raven black heir is Sasuke, the red heir is Gaara, the brown one with the ponytail is Shikamaur, the with the glasses is Shino the one with the chip bag is Choji and the one with the silt eyes is Kiba. They are the bad boys of the school. Really they have their own gang." Hinata looked over there and had to say Saskue did look cute handsome was a bit to much. She then notice that the friends of Tayuya walked over to them. She looked over at her and she nodded "Yeah. They're in the gang too." She nodded and then saw Sakura walk over to them.

"Why dose Sakura chase after Sasuke?" She had to ask. "Because she thinks that if she can get him then every one outside the jock party will look up to her." Answer a new voice. They looked up and smiled to see Ino joining them. "Wow. Sakura let you off the leashed? That's is amazing." Ino laughed at Emma. Hinata looked around this felt like old times and she was glad she moved here.

"How many times must I say it Sakura. I don't want to go out with you." Saskue all most growled out at the pink headed girl. She just wouldn't take no for an answered. "But Saskue why wouldn't you? I mean it just one date. It want hurt." "Yes it would. I might be one date now but then it would be more and more. So really Sakura I just don't want to deal with it." With that she walked off to her friends. When she stop he was almost afraid that she would come back, but she didn't. No she was looking over to the new girl. "Hey Emma back and Ino setting with them." That got the notice of Kiba and Gaara. They looked over to where the new girl and Tayuya were setting and saw that they were indeed setting with them. "Wow. They all most know her form the school they came from." They all nodded their heads. But Saskue saw that Kiba, Gaara, and Sakon were looking at the girls. "Great now it would be more easy to get the new girl away from Sakura." Yelled the blonde that all of them want to kill. "Naruto don't you have practice today?" asked Shika. "Yeah you right I do. Almost forget. Bye guys" They waited till he was gone to talk about what they wanted to talk about. "So why dose he hang out with us again?" Asked Kimimaro. Yeah they all wanted to know that one. "I think it is because he wants to be noticed by Sakura but she only see Saskue. That why he around us. Cause he wants to be Sakura's new boy-toy." Said Kidomaru. They all laughed at that. It was as true as day. Naruto was madly in love with Sakura and mad no move to hide it from people. Every thing he did was to get Sakura to notice him and get with him. The bell ring say every one better report to their classes. As they were walking off he looked over to where the new girl was at and somewhere deep in side of him hoped that she wouldn't run away form the gang leader.


	5. ACETICK TOCK

THE Devil's Lover

**DISCLAIMER: Ok people I do not own Naruto if I did a lot of stuff would be different. The only thing I own is Emma, ACE, and the song. so please don't take it form me.**

**ACE**

The school day ending without anything to eventful. Emma Tuyuya, Ino and Hinata decided that since they haven't seen each other in a long time to go to Hinata place and see what's been going on in their life.

When they got there they saw that Hinata's dad was home. "Why don't you guys go on up stairs. I have to go say hi to dad." With that Hinata walked into her father's study. "Hello dad. I'm home. Emma, Tuyuya, and Ino came by too. We're going to be up in my room if you need us." He nodded.

Hinata walked in her room to see all her friends looking at her stuff. "You still have these pictures!? Oh look at this it has all of our songs in it! Why do you still have this stuff?!" She just smiled and shcoked her head. "Ill tell later. Now how have yall been?" They all sat down and Ino started her tell.

"Well as you know I'm the co-captain of the cheerleaders. I got into the thing cause Sakura totally got me. She said that all the **BOYS **would be all over me. So I had to do it. Cause you know boys_.sorry to everyone out there its just to me Ino is a little bit boy crazy _So have a while I started getting bored of all the attention the boys were giving me. I know I couldn't believe it too. I Ino Yamanaka not wanting boys all over her?! Well its because there was this one boy that I totally wanting to be all over me but it was like I wasn't even there. So I tried everything I could to get him to noticed me. It wasn't until I realized that Sakura was like totally goo-goo over the leader of his little gang did I give up on all hope that he notice me. It wasn't till Mothers Day did I realize he felt the same about me. _go read Mother's day to understand what Ino is talking about. Ill wait right here for you. You back while on with the story_He kissed me in the Flower shop. And so that ends up my story who wants to go next." Ino finished.

They were all silent. Ino said that in one breath and didn't fell the need to gulp air down. "Wow. Ino that was cool. I didn't know you liked one of them. Who is it?" Ino blushed and whispered "Kiba." They smiled. and Tuyuya started her tell.

"Well minds not as great as Ino's but when I moved here the only thing on my mind was to get back to Mist. But it just so happens that I meet a guy who made me rethink about that. You see he was so nice and when he came up to me for the first time you got his own name wrong. _go read What made Tuyuya Giggled. come back soon. _I started to giggle at that and so we have been friends since then all though I wish we could be more. If you know what I mean. So yeah that fucking it." She finished with a lager grin on her face.

"Wow. You almost did a whole breath with out cursing. Good for you. And this boy wouldn't be Sakon? Yeah thougth so." Emma said when Tuyuya blushed. "Ok Emma its your turn." She sigh but begin.

"Well we all know that we moved here cause my step-dad works here. On the first day every boy wanted to get in my pants. Sakura started to bash me every time she was around. Till Ino came. Family started to expand. Cousins getting married born and dieing. Oh there is one more thing I kind of like Gaara. So there."

She didn't need to say more they know all about her past and know it was a hard thing to talk about her family and what was going on with her. So they turn to Hinata. Who was hoping they would you know forget about. "Ok HInata time to spill."

"Well life got boring after you guys left. The guys were still scared that you would come back that they didn't do anything. The only reason we moved here is so Neji could go to a fancy smart school. Other than that I still kept our stuff cause I hoped that we could you know start over aging. And I missed you guys so much. Also I kind of think Sasuke is cute. So what do you think want to go to the park and see if we still got. it." She jumped up and took her music stuff before they could even blink at the last thing she said. They all smirked at each other. "Looks like Sakura has some computation in her 'GET SASUKE PLAN' ."

WITH SASUKE AND HIS GROUP.

"Ok Ok people we need to star this meeting. On how to get Sakura and her band of preps away from us as while as Naruto. Ok so any plans?" Everyone was looking at Kiba like he was a morn, oh wait he is. "Why is this a meeting? I thought we just came her to hid form the Cheer-leaders from hell." Choji asked and he looks like a cute little puppy. "Yeah. Kiba don't tell me you fell and hit your head aging.?" Shino asked or more liked laughed out at his friend. Sasuke and Gaara was sitting a little bit away from them as the all try to see if kiba was ok. All being Choji and Shino. Shikamaru was laying down looking at the clouds. Gaara got up and walked up to them to break them up. "Ok dudes chill out. Naruto is going to be here soon and I really don't want him to know that we want him out of our group. Ok and plus I have a head ache. Kankuro and Temair were fighting over the last piece of cake." All of them laughed out loud at that. "What's so funny Naruto asked as he came running up, not wanting to miss something funny, with the sound four coming up behind him. No one answered as they were cut off by the sound of music. "Who's playing out here?" They walked over to where it was coming from and all of them gaped. It was Ino on drums, Tuyuya on gaiter, Emma on bass, and Hinata singing.

"One... one ... two ...three... four

_**Tick took goes the clock on my wall**_

_**It shows when the Earth's gong blow**_

_**It tells me how much time **_

_**How much time**_

_**How much time**_

_**You are wasting of my LIFE!**_

_**So .boy... Back off!!**_

_**I cant take it anymore **_

_**You got me up the wall**_

_**It isn't nice to wait till I'm **_

_**Out of Kindness. **_

_**I'm out of pity**_

_**Out of pity**_

_**Clock on the wall**_

_**Shows when the Earth's going blow**_

_**So you cant make me waste my life**_

_**On a guy like you**_

_**Guy like you**_

_**When I got more importatn thing **_

_**Than you **_

_**Yeah Yeah **_

_**Than you**_

_**I got my own life **_

_**Own life**_

_**Own life**_

_**So you cant make me**_

_**Cant make me**_

_**Do what you want **_

_**What you want**_

_**Clock on the wall **_

_**Shows when the Earth's **_

_**Going blow."**_

They all stared in shocked at the girls in front of them when.

**sorry I know I ended with a cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. If its different form the others its cause I wrote it at like 1am. 4 pages long on word. Yeah me! Oh yeah the bands the girls are in is called ACE and the song is Tick Tock. They both belong to me and my friends so no taking. See you later. Hope you liked. **

**Yin**

**P.S If any of you want me to do a Chojix?, Shikax?, and Shinox? let me know and who you would like. I'll see if I can do them. Thanks**

**Yang**


	6. Naruto the Idiot

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I updated. Been busy with getting stuff for school and all that. Finely got over my mind block. lol

Disclaimer: Already Know I don't own Naruto. Only Emma and the band.

Naurto The Idiot

The boys stud there in shocked. They had no idea that the girls they went to school with was in a band. All of them were trying to be quite to see if the girls would do another song.

But sadly there was on person who didn't get the unspoken agreement. Said person gave away that they bad boys of Kohan High had heard and seen them. And that person was. "Wow! You guys are like totally cool and all some. I had no idea that girls could play that good."

Every one of the girls turn around to look at Naruto. Each of them with a different face. Tayuya face was pissed off, Emma face was emotionless, Ino face was shocked, and Hinata face was red.

The boys were looking at Naruto differently. All of them had the same face. Pissed off beyond belief. Sasuke was the first one to move after that little out burst. And what he did put a smile on everyone face. He hit Naruto upside his head. "Naruto, I knew you are brain dead. But that doesn't mean you have no respect for people. Of course girls can play that good if the practice. Like you do with whatever sport you play."

Naruto looked like his was about to bit Sasuke's face in for that when Hinata giggled. "Why think you. Its nice to know people like our playing. What brings you out here?" Right when he was going to answer he got cut off by a cell phone ringing.

Ino answered her phone and everyone could tell who it was, since she held the phone away form her ears. "INO WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR PRACTICE! GET HERE NOW!!"

Sakura didn't give Ino time to answer before she hanged up. She smiled guilty at the girls. "Sorry have to go." Kiba bit his lips, wanting to say he'll walk her there. But before he got the chance Emma, Tayuya, and Hinata almost yelled out "WE'LL WALK YOU THERE!"

The boys watched as the girls toke off like the hounds of hell were on their shoes. Once they were out of sight Shika, Shino, Kid, Kim, Juo, and Chijo turn to the painful yelled. Sakon held down Naruto while Gaara and Kiba hit him over the head. Sasuke just sit there and watch.

After they got finished with taking their angry out they all left to head home.

All but Sasuke. He just sit there and let the moon glow over his body.

_Why in the world am I think about her. Sure she beautiful and nice and has the most perfect eyes ever but so do a lot of girls. what makes her so great. _

He fell on his back and looked up at the sky taking into notice that it was a full moon. He would have jumped up and run back to his house before the hellish power took him over, but the only problem was he wasn't in his right mind.

None of the Bad Boys were in their right minds. Cause the only thing on their minds right now were cretin angles who have taken the demons heart.

a/n: thinks for waiting till I got back into my mind. My SK story might be updated in a couple of days if not today. thinks Yin


End file.
